1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical support system including a photography supporting system that supports photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical fields, image data acquired by performing photography using a CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, or the like includes information of photography date, a photographer, a patient, or the like and various kinds of information at the time of performing photography. At this time, the image data is managed by a dedicated server. A user can refer to the image data in a simple manner by searching for the image data based on the information (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-164320). Here, in medical fields, while there are imaging apparatuses generating image data accompanying information of a patient, a photographer, and the like such as a CT apparatus and an MRI apparatus, there are also imaging apparatuses generating image data without accompanying such information such as a digital camera. In such a case, when some time passes after photography is performed using an imaging apparatus generating image data without accompanying the information, it is not desirable for a user to manually input a large quantity of the image data altogether from viewpoints of the operation efficiency, an input error, and the like.